


Παιδέρως (Любовь мальчика)

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Одни каникулы на пятом курсе. Взросление, опыт, иллюзии новые и старые.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Весна у каждого своя.
> 
> Основная примета весны в наших краях — появляющиеся по обочинам дорог тушки енотов.  
(Из рассказов на встрече выпускников.)

– Ты здесь ночевать собираешься? – Нотт стянул с верхней полки свой чемодан. Чуть подумав, достал и мою сумку, бросил рядом на сиденье. – Счастливо отдохнуть, – кивнул он на прощанье и скрылся за дверью купе.  
Я плотней закрыл ее, ожидая, пока последние студенты выйдут из вагона, стихнет шум и станет чуть слабей запах пыльных мантий, исписанного пергамента и чего-то неуловимого, но явственного, что всегда сопровождало отъезд на каникулы. Особенно пасхальные, когда к обычному предвкушению свободы добавляется присущая началу весны жажда обновления.  
Ее приносил теплый ветер с юго-запада, сдувая тяжелые зимние запахи и сменяя их легким дыханием освободившейся от снега земли. Вечным и в то же время новым, против воли будоражащим заледеневшие на зимнем ветру чувства и выгоняющим из потаенных уголков души надежду на то, что прошлые неудачи растают, обнажая настоящую жизнь и неподдельное счастье.  
Потом мы разъезжались по домам, где к аромату предвкушения добавлялись новые ноты, у каждого свои. У одних это был приторный запах пасхального шоколада, у других — призрачный, почти неосязаемый дух времени, прячущийся до поры меж страниц древних гримуаров. Первых я втайне презирал, вторым завидовал. Мои собственные каникулы уже много лет пахли застарелым потом от отцовской куртки, маминым раздражением и дешевым джином. А еще специфическим запахом разложения, что исходил от валяющихся по сторонам дороги трупиков лисиц, сбитых неосторожными водителями.  
Иногда казалось, что моей весне не хватает сладковатого, нежного и одновременно сильного, как голос оперной певицы, аромата ирисов. Почему именно эти цветы, появляющиеся только к началу июня? Не знаю, но, сколько себя помню, неясное томление, сопровождающее эту пору года, у меня связывалось именно с ними.  
  
***  
  
Вагон опустел — по крайней мере, в коридоре мне никто не встретился. Зато на платформе еще было полно народу. И все куда-то спешили, носились туда-обратно, задевая друг друга то плечами, то острыми углами тележек, то связками книг. Меня же во всей этой кутерьме интересовал только один человек.  
«Если я ее увижу, все будет хорошо», – пришло вдруг в голову, и я поспешно затолкал ненужную мысль подальше, где ей самое место. Потому что Лили наверняка уже встретила родителей. Повисла на шее у отца – они всегда так рады друг другу. Он взял серый кожаный чемодан, обнял дочь за плечи и повел к машине, рассказывая о дурацких новостях их магловской семьи.  
  
– Сев! – И на меня, перекрывая вокзальные запахи, вдруг повеяло настоящей, совсем не городской весной. Первоцветами, раскрывшими любопытные синие глаза, и запутавшимися в волосах лучами солнца. Рыжие лучи и рыжие волосы переплелись прочно и никак не желают друг друга отпускать. – Так бы и не попрощался, да?  
Я даже зажмурился, полной грудью вдыхая весну Лили. И... забыл выдохнуть, стоило ей провести пальцами по моему рукаву.  
– Ну же, Сев, ты заснул, что ли? Идем скорее, меня папа ждет!  
  
Да, это, наверное, здорово, когда тебя кто-то ждет. Стоит по другую сторону барьера, вглядываясь в каждого из появляющихся оттуда волшебников. Кто-то здоровается с ним, кто-то равнодушно скользит взглядом, а кто-то и презрительно отворачивается.  
– Папа!  
– Лили!  
  
Я сбежал как раз в тот момент, когда мистер Эванс сказал дочери, что не имеет ничего против того, чтобы подбросить меня до дома. Потихоньку отодвинулся за газетный киоск, а там подвязал почти оторвавшуюся от сумки ручку и поплелся к автобусной остановке, убеждая себя, что это глупо – до смерти хотеть еще на пару часов задержаться в чужих каникулах, рядом с рыжими солнечными лучами, кожаным сиденьями и никелированным ручками в салоне автомобиля. Рядом с Лили и ее счастьем, которым она готова щедро делиться что со мной, что со своей дурой-сестрицей. И даже с этим... недоумком Поттером. Но у меня есть своя жизнь, и от нее никуда не деться.  
  
***  
  
Я редко ездил домой на рождественские каникулы, а вот весенние старался не пропускать. «Зима — ленивое время», – говорил отец, доказывая это тем, что целыми днями сидел на диване, потягивая пиво, пялясь в телевизор и изводя нас с матерью придирками по мелочам. Весной работы было много, он появлялся дома только к вечеру, трезвый и слишком усталый даже для того, чтобы нудеть. С ним, таким, вполне можно было ладить, отвечая неизменным «нормально» на дежурные вопросы об учебе. Порой я даже рассказывал ему о мелочах, выстраивая непробиваемую стену кажущегося доверия, которая куда лучше замкнутости и молчания позволяла не пускать лишних людей в свой мир. Отец стал там лишним давно, мать... я пока не знал.  
  
Мои каникулы встретили меня тем специфическим запахом, который у меня всегда ассоциировался с родительскими ссорами, злостью и досадой. А сегодня к нему примешивался чад от пригоревшего ужина и... аромат ирисов. Сладкий, затягивающий и сильный — как доносящийся из-за неплотно прикрытой кухонной двери голос.  
– Эйлин! Ты же не можешь просто меня взять и выставить! Я, как-никак, твоя родственница! – драматическое сопрано невидимой гостьи поднялось до самых высоких нот и замерло на пределе, готовое сорваться неотвратимой истерикой.  
– Ну... хорошо, Лилиан, – явно не выдержала мать. – Оставайся, хотя не представляю, где ты можешь ночевать... Северус вернется со дня на день.  
– А диван в гостиной?  
– Он... занят, – выдавливает мать. А я застываю возле двери, забыв, что только что хотел рассказать, что «со дня на день» уже наступило. Они опять поссорились.  
  
Лили как-то рассказывала, что у ее родителей каждый день тысяча поводов поругаться, но они упускают из них тысячи полторы. У моих родителей поводов только два — наша с мамой способность колдовать и работа отца. Они используют их на полную катушку, еще ни разу друг другу не спустили. И мне совсем не хочется знать, какой подвернулся сейчас.  
  
– У Тобиаса опять проблемы на работе.  
– О-о... – сопрано опускается до «меццо», успокаивающе журчит, как...  
  
***  
  
...Как вода в грязной канаве, которую за каким-то чертом вырыли за нашим участком (язык не повернется назвать эти заросли садом). Летом она сухая, зимой промерзает до самого дна, и под зеленовато-коричневым льдом можно разглядеть обкатанные водой разноцветные камешки. Весной же и осенью там спешит в ближайшую канализацию мутный поток. Впрочем, если прикрыть глаза и зажать нос, можно вообразить, что это настоящая река. Меня Лили научила — давно, еще до Хогвартса.  
  
_– Только глаза не открывай, а то все исчезнет!_  
  
А я все же открыл. Река и правда исчезла, зато перед самым носом оказалась коленка Лили — расцарапанная и смазанная зеленкой. Белая, с солнечными капельками веснушек, теплая даже на вид, до которой так хотелось дотронуться, но было понятно, что нельзя. И я снова зажмурился, сгорая от стыда за свои желания.  
  
_– Ты не подсматривал?  
– Нет._  
  
***  
  
– Севви, сколько можно стоять в коридоре? – сопрано смолкло, и теперь мать обращается ко мне. – Заходи, познакомишься с тетей.  
  
Толкаю дверь, и сразу встречаюсь с маминым взглядом, таким усталым и покорным, что хочется взвыть, заорать, запустить чем-нибудь в стену, лишь бы она хоть на секунду перестала так смотреть.  
  
– Севви? – меццо-сопрано журчит удивленно. – Эйлин, ты не говорила, что мальчик уже вырос!  
Мать сердито отворачивается к зашипевшей кастрюле, а владелица необыкновенного голоса протягивает мне узкую ладонь, затянутую в кирпичного цвета перчатку:  
– Лилиан Корнуэлл. Можно просто Лили. И уж конечно не стоит называть меня тетей, несмотря на то, что мы с твоей мамой кузины.  
А я и не знал, что у матери есть кузина. Такая... Если честно, материнскую родню я не видел уже давно. Кажется, в далеком-далеком детстве мы иногда навещали их, но уже лет десять как перестали. У этой — чужой, взрослой, ненастоящей Лили – яркие голубые глаза, никогда раньше таких не видел.  
  
– Северус, – представился я, под ласково-заинтересованным взглядом вдруг почувствовав себя по-настоящему взрослым; с вызовом глянул на мать — надо же было ей назвать меня «Севви» – и чуть коснулся губами теплого, пахнущего ирисами шелка. Мать фыркнула, но Лилиан не улыбнулась.  
– Очень приятно, – и осторожно вытащила тонкие пальчики из моей моментально вспотевшей ладони. – Вы очень любезны, Северус.  
Она смотрела серьезно, внимательно, вызывая желание проверить, не испачкал ли я где лицо. Что еще может высматривать там такая... Я даже не мог сказать, красива ли она. Ощущение, что я наконец-то нашел то недостающее, чего годами не хватало моей весне, перевешивало все.  
  
– Лилиан, как ты понимаешь, мне надо посоветоваться с Тобиасом, – голос матери, такой обыкновенный, что кажется неестественным в присутствии Лилиан, возвращает меня в нашу облезлую кухню. – Он недолюбливает мою родню.  
– И я его понимаю, – мелодично рассмеялась Лилиан. – Я и сама не очень-то жалую дорогих родственничков. Конечно, исключая тебя, дорогая!  
  
От ужина я отказался — еще успею наговориться с отцом. Чем меньше мы друг друга видим, тем лучше для обоих.  
  
***  
  
_Дверь легко поддается, и я окунаюсь в запахи табака и ирисов. И во льющиеся из окна солнечные лучи. Они пронизывают комнату, подсвечивая танцующие в воздухе пылинки. И там, за пыльно-золотой взвесью, едва различимая высокая фигура... Я делаю шаг, нога подворачивается на чем-то круглом и скользком, я падаю и просыпаюсь._


	2. Глава 2

– Я же говорила, что со стороны Тобиаса возражений не будет, – сегодня сопрано Лилиан позвякивает колокольчиками.  
  
Известная мне до мелочей кухня кажется странно переменившейся. Косой солнечный луч пробивается сквозь оконный проем, скользит, оглаживая встречающиеся по пути пылинки и, добравшись до выцветшего линолеума на полу, растекается о нему горячим прямоугольником. Ластик, кот Эвансов, любит дремать на таких, то и дело поворачиваясь толстым брюхом кверху.  
  
– Доброе утро, Северус! – сегодня ее рука без перчатки. Снова касаюсь губами, на мгновенье поймав в зеркальцах перламутровых ногтей отражение своей растерянной физиономии.  
  
***  
  
Река у меня сегодня не представляется, как ни стараюсь зажмуриться, как ни стискиваю замерзшими пальцами крылья носа. Журчащее по камням сопрано Лилиан... Моя Лили с разбитой коленкой... Кирпично-красный шелк... Лили на платформе и солнечные лучи...  
И сладковатый запах разложения — он везде. Им тянет как от не ставшей рекой канавы, так и от каждого воспоминания: о чуть вытертой на сгибах перчатке, о смазанной зеленкой царапине и об одном из тех странных снов, что я вижу не первый год, но никак не могу понять, о чем же они.  
Всюду тление и... ирисы.  
– Северус, – холеная, будто выточенная из мрамора ладонь Лилиан до ужаса контрастирует с моей, покрасневшей от холода, широкой, как у тролля, с короткими обломанными ногтями. – Северус, вы замерзнете... Вы стоите здесь битых полчаса, неподвижно, как статуя.  
– Я в порядке, мисс... миссис Корнуэлл, – журчание реки–канавы–голоса вдруг становится опасно-близким. Как и ярко-красные, почти невыносимо пахнущие ирисами губы.  
– Я же сказала: «Лили», – горячий шепот опаляет пушок над верхней губой, который я, будучи в школе, называл пробивающейся щетиной и отчаянно скреб бритвой. Короткие волоски вспыхивают, огонь моментально перекидывается на щеки, а смех Лилиан падает в этот пожар каплями бензина.  
  
***  
  
– Жалко, что ты ненадолго, у меня тут уравнение по трансфигурации никак не сходится. Поможешь?  
– Конечно.  
Я все-таки сбежал - сразу после этого дурацкого недопоцелуя у вонючей канавы. Сбежал в чужую весну из своей, которая вдруг стала слишком странной, непонятной и пугающей. И теперь смотрю, как пальцы Лили - настоящей - зарываются в серую шерсть Ластика, и тоже глажу довольного, похожего на мохнатого поросенка кота. Перебираю густой, местами свалявшийся мех, а кошак лениво косит на меня желтым глазом, давно догадавшись, что я вовсе не случайно то и дело натыкаюсь на теплую ладонь. Но он никому не расскажет.  
Мы с Лили нашли его давным-давно за старыми складами — тощего, как полевая мышь весной, беспрерывно скулящего. Лили хотела, чтобы он жил у меня, но отец наотрез отказался держать в доме «лишний рот». Пришлось, сгорая от стыда, тащить его к Эвансам. Там Ластика приняли.  
Но все равно это мой кот. У нас с ним общие тайны, общая нелюбовь к крикливой и тощей дуре Туни и общая «хозяйка». И я готов решать уравнения по трансфигурации, варить зелья и обсуждать заклинания, лишь бы еще минуту провести рядом с ней. Моя Лили. Моя, что бы там ни говорили про то, что на нее положил глаз этот пижон Поттер. Ничего ему не обломится.  
  
***  
  
Все-таки за прошедшие месяцы я успел отвыкнуть и от ссутуленных плеч, и от оценивающего взгляда отца. Глубоко вздохнул — не хватало только выброса стихийной магии, мне же не пять лет. Да и вел он себя вполне прилично: сидел за столом напротив Лилиан... Не стану я называть ее «Лили»! Пусть лучше будет «миссис Корнуэлл». Где бы еще прочитать, как нужно мысленно называть женщину, которая тебя целовала? Даже если ты ее об этом не просил? И надо ли об этом просить? Мне вдруг, в эту самую минуту, захотелось поцеловать Лили — чтобы узнать, можно ли так, не спрашивая.  
  
– Что ж, Лилиан, надеюсь, вам у нас понравится! – отец склонился в шутливом поклоне, и она серебристо рассмеялась. Сердце кольнуло моментальным узнаванием — точно так же смеялась она там, у канавы, разглядывая мое, кажется, совершенно ошеломленное лицо. «Согрелись, Северус? Больше не стойте так долго на ветру! Ну, что же вы — бегите домой!» И я сбежал — не домой, к Лили. Туда, где к горлу не подкатывала смесь желания и отвращения. Сбежал к рыжему солнцу, к своему коту и чужому счастью, которого мне так не хватало.  
  
Сегодня я этого делать не буду. Объясню, что она ведет себя глупо, что мне совершенно не хочется с ней целоваться. Что я всего лишь хочу...  
Хочу понять, откуда взялся запах ирисов в моих мечтах. И все. Больше мне ничего от нее не нужно. В крайнем случае — пусть смотрит. Вот, как сейчас — серьезно, внимательно. И сдержанно улыбается – впрочем, без этого можно было и обойтись, а то уши снова вспыхнули, и я в очередной раз порадовался, что так и не подстригся, несмотря на шутки по поводу моих волос, глуповатые, но незлые – от Нотта, и едкие, на грани оскорблений и пошлости — от Поттера с дружками.  
  
***  
  
Лилиан осторожно приоткрыла дверь, заглянула в комнату. Я поспешно затолкал под кровать свои дырявые носки, но она как будто не заметила ни моего жеста, ни книг и пергаментов, разложенных в только мне понятном порядке (который отец называет бардаком).  
– Северус, вы не возражаете, если я оставлю у вас вещи? В гостиной они мешают.  
Я кивнул, и она втащила в комнату огромный узорчатый чемодан. Приткнула его между кроватью и полуразвалившимся креслом, помнившим еще довоенные времена. Конечно, я про давнюю магловскую войну, а не про ту, от которой лихорадит магический мир последние пять лет.  
– Вы занимаетесь? – Я счел вопрос риторическим, а она продолжила: – Мне тоже не помешает привести дела в порядок. Можно, я посижу с вами? – Последнюю фразу Лилиан произнесла, уже доставая из чемодана стопку белых листов и несколько разноцветных карандашей — кажется, маглы называют их «фломастерами». Уселась в кресло, поджав под себя ноги, и принялась рисовать. Рисовала она все время, пока я дописывал эссе по чарам. Иногда фломастер начинал поскрипывать, и тогда она доставала квадратный флакон с прозрачной, чуть зеленоватой жидкостью, роняла пару капель в пластиковую трубочку, и запах ирисов становился почти невыносимым и в то же время завораживающим.  
  
Иногда она зачеркивала нарисованное, комкала тонкий лист и бросала его на пол. Перед тем, как уйти, аккуратно сложила листки (белые отдельно от разрисованных), спрятала в чемодан. Собрала все разбросанное — без магии, просто наклоняясь за каждым бумажным комком. За каждым из восьми. Шаг — и юбка сзади подскакивает, открывая ноги в светлых чулках – до самых подвязок. Запах ирисов и еще какой-то — чужой, сладковатый, одновременно манящий и отвратительный – бьет в нос, голова кружится. Шелест бумаги, и снова шаг.  
– Спасибо за гостеприимство, Северус, – улыбается от двери. – Я приду завтра?  
Киваю, очень желая сказать «нет». Нет, не приходи. Не хочу. Мне противно оттого, что моя весна оказалась такой — душной, с тонкими линиями ирисовых фломастеров, с тяжелыми складками юбки и светлыми чулками. Неправильной и зовущей.  
– Конечно. Хотя... – последняя попытка, – меня завтра не будет, но вы можете зайти – я оставлю дверь открытой. Заходите, Лилиан. «И уходите до моего возвращения, оставив только запах – легкий, едва заметный, наполняющий эти странные каникулы чем-то запретным. Куда более запретным, чем опушка школьного леса».  
– Лилиан? – она снова улыбается, но глаза серьезны, даже печальны. – Почему не «Лили»?  
– Потому что вы – не Лили.  
– А кто же я? – тонкие пальцы с длинными, чуть заостренными ногтями комкают, перебирают завязки папки, которую она почему-то не вложила в чемодан. И пока я, не отрываясь, гляжу на отражающиеся в ее ногтях мозаичные кусочки моей комнаты, предлагает: – Может, «Лил»?  
  
_Автор иллюстрации_ [Ариана-Морион](http://fp7676.diary.ru/)  
[](http://www.radikal.ru/)  
  
***  
  
«Да, так правильней. Лили – это солнечные лучи в волосах и пятна чернил на пальцах. Это удивительная, не каждому подвластная магия, способная превратить грязную канаву в волшебную реку, а мою чертову жизнь... А Лил — это просто Лил», – думал я, в очередной раз пропуская ужин и прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из кухни серебристому смеху. Тусклый баритон отца, невнятный шепот матери и – надо всем и во всём этом – обволакивающее сопрано Лил.  
  
***  
  
– Кто она такая? – роняю как бы невзначай, оттирая клейкий, тянущийся за мочалкой жир со старой сковородки. Без магии, само собой. Хватило бы одного заклинания, но мать из глупого упрямства продолжает пользоваться магловскими средствами. Не хочет лишний раз провоцировать ссору с отцом. Хотя в последние дни – с тех пор, как в доме появилась Лил – он стал куда спокойней. За ужином не бурчит, придираясь к любой мелочи, а не умолкая рассказывает всякие байки про работу. Кто бы мог подумать, что он умеет шутить – даже меня порой пробивает на улыбку, а Лил вообще хохочет взахлеб. Только мать почему-то не радуется – кривится презрительно и отворачивается. Но подкладывать отцу лучшие куски не забывает.  
– Шел бы ты заниматься. Тоже, нашелся помощник.  
– А все же? Откуда взялась эта Лилиан? И кто она?  
– Шлюха! – брошенная в раковину ложка бьется о бортик, оставляя на белой эмали сероватые царапины.  
Ничего себе! Не могла же мать так взбеситься из-за того, что Лил с отцом с утра ушли вместе – он обещал показать ей какой-то новый магазин. Но ведь это же глупо – ревновать Лил к отцу? Или отца к ней? Глупо или нет, но смотреть на мамины дрожащие губы противно до тягучего, тоскливого отчаяния. И хочется успокоить ее – но что сказать? Что Лил не интересует отец, потому что ее... интересую я? Если бы я был в этом уверен! Но зачем она тогда проводит со мной столько времени? Помимо воли вдруг представилось, как она приходит к отцу, наклоняется так низко, что становится видно место, где светлые чулки заканчиваются, открывая полоску еще более бледной кожи...  
  
– Севви!  
Мгновенно раскалившаяся сковородка выпадает из покрасневших пальцев, мать причитает и накладывает обезболивающие заклинания, пока рука не приобретает прежний вид. Не то чтобы я не знал, что такое ревность – каждый раз внутри все переворачивается, когда вижу, как эта мразь Поттер клеится к Лили. Но это даже не ревность. Я вообще не могу подобрать названия этому страшному, неуправляемому, звериному чувству.  
  
***  
  
Во дворе у Эвансов никого, только их «Бентли» тихо урчит мотором, как Ластик, когда ему чешут толстое брюхо. Звоню, надеясь, что откроет Лили или ее отец, в крайнем случае – мама, хотя она всегда смотрит с таким сочувствием, что хочется нагрубить. Открывает Петуния.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? – бурчит вместо приветствия. – Мы сейчас уезжаем. На побережье, до самого конца каникул.  
Голос торжествующий, и от этого еще более противный. На побережье. До самого конца. Самого-самого. Теперь мне и сбежать некуда.  
  
***  
  
И снова я дома, и снова капля из зеленоватого флакона падает в пластмассовую тубу фломастера, а чернила срываются с кончика пера, забрызгивая чертово эссе по зельям. Опять Слагхорн поставит «выше ожидаемого» вместо заслуженного «превосходно», потому что «аккуратность прежде всего». Старый дурак.  
_«Более дорогим, но гораздо более действенным аналогом «Перечного зелья» является «Греческий нектар», в состав которого входят листья мать-и-мачехи, цветы коровяка и корень ириса»._  
И еще восемнадцать ингредиентов, большинство из которых крайне редки. А теперь – подробно о каждом.  
_«В Древней Греции ирис имел ещё одно название — палдерос (дословно — «любовь мальчика»), из-за своей прихотливой, «капризной» окраски». _Придумают же...  
  
В этот раз скомканных листов было шесть. И один еще обнаружился под креслом. Я осторожно развернул его, разгладил на столе. Чем-то похожая на Лил девушка, вернее, только контур ее, фиолетовый, пахнущий ирисами контур.  
  
«Оживляющее зелье», которое, как известно даже первокурсникам, никого не оживляет, но, если им пропитать пергамент или бумагу, заставляет рисунок двигаться. Контурно-фиолетовая Лил приподнимает край нарисованной юбки, мне чуть противно и любопытно, и неизвестно, от чего больше в горле застревает вязкий ком. К себе прикасаться привычно и совершенно естественно, все подростки это делают, обычный способ снятия напряжения. Непривычно при этом вспоминать светлые кружевные подвязки и судорожно вдыхать аромат ирисов, пропитавший листок, комнату и мои пальцы; вдыхать до тех пор, пока его не сменяет более сильный и привычный, пряный и чуть отдающий гнилью запах.  
  
***  
  
_Ветер колышет занавеску, и на мгновенье сквозь солнечную пыль и разделенное на квадратики стекло я вижу голые деревья. Но потом взгляд снова, как привязанный, возвращается к неясному силуэту у зеркала. Шагаю – осторожно, чтобы снова не упасть – но ветер распахивает оконную створку, и звон разбившегося стекла выбрасывает меня из очередного сна._


	3. Глава 3

– Почему вы никогда не пользуетесь магией?  
Лил замирает, так и не подняв очередной смятый листок. Присаживается рядом, комкает, рвет бумагу, не замечая, что кусочки падают на пол, на диван и на ее юбку.  
– Я... сквиб, – даже сейчас удивительный голос не изменил ей, уронив эту фразу через вязкую, напряженную тишину прямо в ту часть моей души, что жадно вдыхает запах ирисов, ловит доносящийся из кухни смех и вспоминает прикосновение кирпично-шелковой перчатки. Появившееся было чувство брезгливой жалости, которое я привык испытывать к сквибам, исчезло, стоило только взглянуть на Лилиан. Меньше всего она была похожа на неудачницу.  
– Поэтому от вас и отвернулась семья?  
Лил печально улыбается:  
– Не поэтому. Конечно, рождение сквиба – серьезная неприятность, но если несчастного, раздавленного своим недостатком родственника еще могут пригреть из жалости, то успешному не простят никогда. Я не желала оставаться изгоем, и именно этого мне не забыли. Наверное, им было бы не так противно, маши я метлой в захудалой лавке на Диагон-Аллее, или возись с сопливыми отпрысками благородных семейств, чтобы со временем выйти за мелкого министерского чиновника, и ухаживать уже за ним, не забывая ежедневно благодарить за то, что он рискнул связаться со сквибом!  
– А вы?..  
– А я...  
Лил говорила и говорила, но я мало запомнил, уже через четверть часа потеряв нить разговора и только слушая ее удивительный голос. Он то поднимался до невероятных – вот-вот сорвется – высот, то замирал, то опускался до утопающего в омутах едва сдерживаемых слез шепота.  
– А знаете, как маглы называют таких, как я? – и среди слез и обиды солнечным лучом мелькает улыбка. – «Ведьмами»! Какая ирония, не правда ли? Именно это мне и сказал дорогой супруг, перед тем, как сбежать. А еще не забыл добавить «шлюха». Впрочем, это слово и маги любят, стоит появиться рядом женщине, способной наплевать на то, что «предначертано судьбой» и попытаться самой устроить свою жизнь. Но я вас совсем заболтала, Северус! Вы и не написали ничего! – она без разрешения развернула свиток в моим эссе по «Греческому нектару», скользнула взглядом, зацепившись за последнюю фразу: – Надо же, как интересно! «Любовь мальчика». Это ведь об ирисах, да? С детства обожаю эти цветы! А вы?  
– Я... не знаю.  
  
Не знаю, люблю ли я их. Они просто были – всегда. Но никогда – так близко.  
\- Как хорошо, что у вас длинные волосы, - Лилиан проводит по ним ладонью, зарывается пальцами, чуть царапая кожу головы. Ласкает шею подушечками пальцев. Шагаю к ней, неловко обнимаю и вздрагиваю, когда она находит мои губы своими. Проводит по зубам языком – горячим и влажным, и мне хочется оттолкнуть ее, отодвинуться – потому что к аромату ирисов уже так явно примешивается мерзейший запах смерти. Лисья тушка по ту сторону канавы валяется уже который день, а хозяину участка и дела нет.  
\- Страшно? – Лил улыбается, и я понимаю, что оттолкнуть ее сейчас – значит, признать себя трусом. Закрываю форточку – запах не слабеет, но я стараюсь не думать о нем, возвращаясь к горьковато-искусственному вкусу помады, чуть подрагивающим коротким ресницам, изучающему мой рот чужому языку и хрупким, похожим на обломки крыльев, лопаткам под моими одеревеневшими ладонями.  
  
***  
  
Сегодня контур Лил не фиолетовый, а черный, но все так же пахнет ирисами. И одета она не в юбку, а в длинные, расширяющиеся книзу брюки. Я не представляю, как их снять – спереди нет ни пуговиц, ни молнии, так что заставляю ее расстегнуть блузку. Нарисованные пальцы отводят в стороны ткань, обнажая острые и торчащие, как лисьи мордочки, груди. Провожу языком по губам, вспоминая вкус помады Лил... Пуговица на брюках – моих – поддается с трудом, а чертову молнию вообще заедает в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
***  
  
Она рисует и рассказывает, рассказывает и рисует. «Модели» – так называются все эти, чем-то похожие на нее, разноцветно-контурные девушки. Потом по ним будут шить одежду – кажется, у маглов это довольно почетное занятие, по крайней мере, позволяет не бедствовать. Вот и у Лил все было хорошо, пока ее муж – теперь уже бывший – не сбежал с секретаршей («видите, Северус, все на редкость банально!»), прихватив большую часть общих денег. И теперь Лил пытается спасти свое дело, одна. Рисует, перечеркивает и комкает, и снова рисует, порой сердито всхлипывая или устало прикрывая глаза. И тогда я притягиваю ее к себе – осторожно, потому что худые лопатки под моими пальцами кажутся слишком хрупкими.  
  
Помада со вкусом клубники...  
Зеленый контур, короткое, чуть ниже колена, пальто, под которым ничего не оказалось.  
  
***  
  
Помада горьковато-миндальная.  
Фиолетовый, юбка в складку, уже знакомые чулки.  
  
***  
  
Вкус яблока, черный, платье такое узкое, что нарисованные пальцы соскальзывают с гладкой на вид ткани. Но мне уже плевать, потому что моя молния на этот раз поддается легко...  
  
***  
  
В последнее время я стараюсь не пропускать ужин. Конечно, в основном из-за Лил. Впрочем, общение с родителями тоже перестало быть пыткой. Отца я давно не видел таким... нет, не счастливым – это было бы слишком, но довольным. И мама успокоилась, и теперь от нее больше не веет злостью. Она перестала бросать желчные взгляды на Лил и даже иногда улыбается, а ведь я почти забыл, как красиво она это делает. Сейчас родители держатся за руки, большой палец отца чуть поглаживает тыльную сторону маминой кисти. Они смотрят друг на друга и не обращают внимания на то, как я глазею на Лил. Правда, в отличие от предыдущих дней, она на меня не смотрит – читает какое-то письмо, и выражение лица у нее... я бы назвал его торжествующим.  
– Значит, просит прощения и хочет вернуться? – мама на секунду перестала разглядывать отцовскую физиономию (что она там нового увидела?) и повернулась к Лил.  
– Именно! – до боли знакомое сопрано звенит победными нотками. – Так что скоро я вас покину! И ты перестанешь ревниво морщиться, стоит Тобиасу со мной заговорить.  
– Да я вовсе не... – смущается мама, но Лил ее не слушает:  
– А наш дорогой Северус... Вот уж кто, надеюсь, будет по мне скучать! Ты же будешь скучать, дорого-ой? – тянет она, посмеиваясь. – Эйлин, Тобиас! А вы не знали, что мальчик-то в меня влюбился!  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы! – стараюсь говорить спокойно, но недавно начавший ломаться голос подводит. Лил хохочет, родители снисходительно улыбаются. Как же... «мальчик» влюбился. Вот как – сладковато-пошло – оказывается, можно назвать все наши встречи. Ее рассказы, тихий скрип фломастера по бумаге, мои...  
  
– Северус, куда же ты? Хоть бы доел, сынок?  
– Посуду в раковину поставь, лоботряс!  
Выскакиваю, не обращая внимания ни на родителей, ни на громкий, фальшивый, издевательский смех этой дряни.  
  
***  
  
Шлюха. Сквиб. Неудачница!  
Я подбирал самые гадкие определения. Только бы принизить воспоминание о тех минутах, когда запах ирисов заполнял мой мир до краев. Это не она, это я согласился ее целовать, потому что она — неполноценное существо, вроде отца. Вот бы хорошая парочка получилась! Магл и сквиб, не умеющий долго удержаться ни на одной работе скандалист и шлюха-неудачница! А я... я люблю Лили, с ее солнцем в волосах, и мне нет никакого дела до Лил... вернее, миссис К. Черт, до чего же глупо это звучит! Ладно, пусть будет «Лил», шлюха Лил.  
  
– Северус?  
– Войдите, – ответил я, надеясь, что голос не подведет. Прозвучало хорошо — спокойно, прохладно. – Пришли забрать вещи?  
– Если вы настаиваете... – меццо-сопрано печально, как чахлый кустик алоэ на подоконнике. Но, в отличие от несчастного цветка, насквозь фальшиво. - Ваша мама права, я ужасный человек, – Лилиан присела на дальний край дивана, спрятала в ладонях лицо. - Вы наверняка понимаете, вы на редкость проницательны. Невозможно, невыносимо — эта способность одной фразой разрушить то, что дорого. Слова будто сами вырываются, а потом, – она всхлипнула тихо, как обиженный ребенок, которому долго-долго внушали, что быть плаксой нехорошо. Она не плакала, скорей, тихо поскуливала, забившись в угол дивана. Неудачница. Жалкая, отвратительная — настолько, что хотелось сделать что угодно, лишь бы она прекратила скулить, лишь бы стала прежней. Лишь бы ушла отсюда, оставив мне лишь запах ирисов и связанные с ним гадкие фантазии.  
– Перестаньте, – я осторожно провел по гладким черным волосам – таким блестящим, что казались однородной, слипшейся массой. А на самом деле были мягкими и шелковистыми. Лилиан повернулась к мне, глядя настороженно, изучающе.  
– Как вы добры, Северус, – она опустила голову мне на грудь, и я не выдержал, зарылся носом в пахнущий моей весной шелк волос. – Северус... – горячие губы скользнули по шее — влажные, неприятные. Щеки тоже мокры от слез, настоящих, непритворных. Выходит, в ней не все фальшивое?  
– Лилиан, я не люблю...  
– Я понимаю. Иногда это необязательно, – тонкие, прохладные пальцы скользят по планке рубашки, оставляя за собой ряд расстегнутых пуговиц. Поглаживают волоски на груди, чуть царапая кожу.  
  
Она ничего не понимает. Не понимает, что дело не в том, что я не люблю ее.  
Я не люблю касающихся меня чужих пальцев. Чужих горячих губ и стекающих за воротник слез. Не люблю, когда к аромату ирисов — чистому, яркому аромату моей весны, добавляется одуряюще-тяжелый запах женского возбуждения, как оно сливается с моим, заставляя резко, так, что одна из пуговиц отлетает, срывать с нее пиджак, возить руками по плоскому животу, бокам, ягодицам, пытаясь нащупать застежку, а не найдя — просто задрать юбку.  
И остановиться, не зная, что делать со всем этим — бело-шелковым, кружевным, запутанным. Растеряться настолько, что пропустить момент, когда белья не останется ни на ней, ни на мне, и очнуться лишь от ощущения чужой ладони на члене. Ладонь скользит — неправильно, в странном, чужом темпе, но это возбуждает куда сильней, чем движения собственной руки. Мягко направляет, помогая войти, слиться с еще недавно чужим, но сейчас таким желанным телом. А потом, все еще пахнущая нашими общими выделениями, ласкает лоб, шею, плечи. Меня передергивает от омерзения... и совпавшего с ним финала. Кажется, только моего.  
  
***  
  
_Сегодня я шагаю осторожно, не наступая на валяющийся на полу фломастер, не задевая ничего в этой странной комнате. Успеваю подойти почти вплотную, когда стоящая у окна Лилиан оборачивается. Она гораздо моложе, чем сейчас, ветер шевелит длинные черные волосы. На ней что-то прозрачное, не скрывающее ни черного треугольника (совсем рядом, сделаю еще шаг – и уткнусь носом), ни торчащей груди – высоко, но если поднять руку..._  
– Мальчик, ты как сюда попал? Заблудился?  
От запаха ирисов кружится голова, и я не знаю, что ответить.


	4. Глава 4

Это был уже не сон, я точно знал. Но как же не хотелось отпускать эти минуты. Еще чуть-чуть с закрытыми глазами, когда на розоватых от солнца веках сменяют друг друга картинки. Прямо как в кино – глупом магловском развлечении, к которому отец так и не смог меня приучить. А я смотрю и не верю, что это было на самом деле.  
И вытянувшаяся на моей не слишком-то чистой постели Лил, прекрасная, как статуя, и такая же неподвижная. Живут только ее опухшие красные губы, с которых давно стерлась помада:  
– Вам было хорошо, Северус?  
И мой неуклюжий поцелуй вместо ответа.  
– А теперь я, – снова шепчет она, и чуть сжимает мои два пальца, погружая их в горячее и мокрое. Лил стонет и движется мне навстречу, а я трахаю её – сначала пальцами, а потом – вновь отвердевшим членом. А там, внутри, что-то сжимается и разжимается, и я больше не могу сдерживаться...  
– Да вы просто умница, Северус, – теперь уже она меня целует, и снова вытягивается на простыни, где теперь на несколько желтоватых пятен больше.  
Потом она уходит, вытащив из-под моих брюк и подштанников свои вещи, а я закрываю глаза. Запах ирисов – теперь на всю ночь. И, наверное, на всю жизнь.  
  
***  
  
Завтраком не пахнет – наверное, мать с утра ушла. А вот отец, как ни странно, дома. И... не один?  
– Я ж говорил – нормальный пацан! А ты! – смеется он.  
– Ну, в первый раз его секунд на двадцать хватило, – меццо-сопрано Лил. – Ты мне деньги когда отдашь?  
– Не жадничай. – И снова такой знакомый, порочный женский смех. Смех, от которого все переворачивается внутри. Желудок подкатывает к горлу, угрожая выплеснуть запах ирисов вместе с перехваченным по дороге тостом.  
  
Подсматривать глупо, но замочная скважина притягивает. Там, в её перевернутой капле – развалившийся на диване отец и сидящая у него на коленях Лил.  
Закрываю глаза, чтобы отдышаться, подавить готовый прорваться наружу выброс магии. Мерлин, да что со мной? Я с детства умел контролировать их – научишься под недоумевающе-брезгливым взглядом! А тут за каких-то несколько дней уже второй раз готов разнести дом! И все из-за этой... моей первой женщины. Которая десять лет снилась мне, манила необычайным миром весны и ирисов, чтобы сейчас все обернулось грязной простыней и отцовской изменой.  
  
– Пятьдесят, как договаривались? – слышу голос отца и снова прилипаю к замочной скважине.  
  
Чтобы увидеть его руку – широкую, с пятнами въевшейся навсегда краски – сминающую складки серой юбки.  
– Согласна, – тонкие пальцы перебирают курчавые, черные с проседью волоски на отцовской груди.  
– А ведь тебе понравилось, а? – Лаковая туфелька падает на пол. – Смотри, начну ревновать!  
А ей понравилось? Или нет? Внутри все сводит от отвращения, но я замираю, сжав дверную ручку и стараясь не дышать. Ну, ответь же!  
Но она только смеется и что-то шепчет на ухо отцу. И как я раньше не замечал, насколько омерзителен ее смех?  
– А кто хотел узнать, на что он способен? Даже полтиника не пожалел, любящий папашка!  
Что?  
Нет...  
Твари... Какие же они твари!  
  
  
Горячий вихрь проносится по коридору и родительская свадебная фотография падает со стены, бьется стекло. Отцовского лица под слоем осколков почти не видно. Интересно, что мать вчера пыталась в нем разглядеть? Что она вообще в нем нашла? Что я нашел в Лил?  
  
– Что это там грохнуло? – отец.  
– Не отвлекайся, – нетерпеливо ерзает Лил. – А то не успеем.  
Поцелуй...  
– Когда у тебя автобус?  
– В одиннадцать.  
– Успеем.  
И скользнувший на пол белый чулок, и отразившийся от блестящего ногтя солнечный луч, и тихий, гортанный стон. Такой же, как вчера.  
  
И мать на валяющейся у стены фотографии – юная и счастливая. Выбегая в сад, наступаю на светлый прямоугольник, каблуком вдавливая в лицо этого предателя осколки стекла.  
  
Я не помню, как оказался у канавы. Распахнул дверь, выпав из темного коридора в пасмурный день, не по-весеннему холодный ветер взъерошил волосы, залепил ими глаза... И правильно, ничего больше не хочу видеть.  
Мелкие камешки на дорожке сада чувствуются даже через подошву... Спотыкаюсь – и они уже царапают колени, ранят цепляющиеся за прошлогоднюю траву пальцы...  
И вот я уже стою, согнувшись над темной водой. Она журчит, перекатывается лживым сопрано, а запах ирисов выходит из меня, выплескивается вместе с желчью и полупереваренным хлебным мякишем. Смешивается с канализационной вонью и трупным запахом. Лисья тушка на той стороне глядит вытекшими глазами и смеется, оскалив мелкие острые зубы. А я сгибаюсь в очередном спазме, не зная, сумею ли в этот раз выпрямиться, или вольюсь в буро-коричневый поток еще одной мутной каплей. Так просто – стать частью грязи, раз уж она поселилась внутри.  
  
***  
  
– Северус! – сильные руки встряхивают меня. В глаза бьет настырный солнечный луч, рыжий, как волосы Лили. Моей Лили.  
Она встревожена, она что-то говорит, но я почти не слушаю. «Только что вернулась... Соскучилась... Сев, да что с тобой?»  
Она вытащила палочку, взмах – и исчезает мерзкий, выворачивающий наизнанку запах. Исчезает вся муть, которой я жил последние недели, боль и запах ирисов. Все лживое, придуманное когда-то лишь для того, чтобы сейчас вдруг потеплевший ветер подхватил его, унося прочь вместе с уходящей зимой. И чтобы осталось лишь неподдельное, настоящее: запах земли и дыма из каминных труб, выглянувшее из-за туч солнце и лицо Лили – серьезное, нежное.  
– Тебе... нам нельзя колдовать на каникулах, – выдавливаю вместо приветствия.  
– Плевать, – отмахивается она. Палочка уже спрятана, и даже через тонкое «семисезонное» пальто я чувствую, какие горячие у нее руки. Руки Лили у меня на плечах. И повисшее в воздухе тревожное ожидание – мое, ее или наше общее. Я вглядываюсь в ее лицо – знакомое до последней черточки и такое... смешное в своей серьезности. Испуганная собственной смелостью девчонка рядом со мной – взрослым и опытным.  
И кажется, что если я ее сейчас притяну к себе, поцелую – так, как научился за эти дни... Проведу языком по контуру ярких губ, чуть нажму, помогая им раскрыться, и дальше – лаская и изучая каждый дюйм. Зароюсь в ее волосы, согревая замерзшие, негнущиеся пальцы запутавшимися там солнечными лучами. Если рискну сломать тонкую, но кажущуюся такой непреодолимой стену нашей дружбы... То Лили совсем не будет против. Возможно, она даже прикроет свои необычайные, цвета ранней листвы, глаза, в которых я не первый год вижу отражение своих.  
Но я не могу. Не могу, пока пусть едва заметный, но явный запах ирисов не отпустит меня. Он уйдет, я знаю, он не может не уйти. Может быть, завтра...  
– Лили, ты... прости меня, – осторожно высвобождаю плечи, и они сразу леденеют без ее рук. – Я приду завтра. К тебе.  
– Сев, завтра мы в Хогвартс возвращаемся! Каникулы кончились! Кстати, у нас в машине место свободное – тебя подбросить?  
Отказываюсь, как всегда. Лучше уж на автобусе, но без ощущения того, что мне оказывают милость.  
  
А в Хогвартсе, уверен, нас ждет много интересного. Скоро полнолуние, и я, наконец, выведу на чистую воду Поттера с дружками. И чертов запах ирисов к тому времени исчезнет совсем. И тогда я смогу сказать вслух то, что мысленно повторяю уже много лет: «моя Лили». И весна, наконец, станет нашей общей.  
  
  
  


-Конец-


End file.
